Steadily Heartbreaking
by GoldSilver02
Summary: Regardless of it all, Oliver Wood wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Katie Bell would choose Marcus Flint sooner or later. He just never understood why.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to the sole woman who is richer then the Queen of England. That is J.K. Rowling. I know, I'm crying inside…really. Anyways I own nothing other then my frakked up imagination. Please…don't sue. I just did part one of my Sociology exam and I need to unwind. Again, I am a simple teenager girl who owns nothing…which saddens me greatly.

By the way, I feel like a total douche bag. I noticed that my anonymous reviewers was disabled and that is completely unfair and it totally slipped my mind so I enabled. So for those of you who either don't have an account or don't feel like singing in (which I never do unless I want to make/update a story) you can leave a review now. I am so sorry for not doing it sooner. Gods, I feel like a prude. Sorry every!

P.S. If anyone wants to review my other story…feel free! Please!

Pairings: Marcus Flint/Katie Bell. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever write anything but them in Harry Potter. Allusions to other pairings and if you squint a little and maybe tilt your head it's a dash of Oliver/Katie.

Summary: Regardless of it all, Oliver Wood wasn't an idiot. He knew that Katie Bell would choose Marcus Flint sooner or later. He just never understood why.

* * *

Steadily Heartbreaking

One-shot

He started to suspect something in her second year. She was the youngest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with her blonde hair always in a French braid that hung against her back. He instantly took over the older protective brother role (seeing as both of her older brothers had graduated before her). He didn't feel the need to mention that he had idolized her brothers while he was a first year.

It happened in the Great Hall when they were eating supper when he noticed that she wasn't there. He asked Fred, who in return shrugged his shoulders. He asked George and Lee who looked at him with their mouths full of chewed food and started talking. Grossed out by the mush that was once potatoes he asked Angelina and Alicia. Angelina frowned and shook her head. Alicia smiled and told him to check in the library. He was out of the Great Hall doors and sprinting down the hallways leading to the library when he came to a full stop. Heels digging in the cobblestone of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he burned holes at the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint who was carrying an unconscious Katie Bell. Incidentally, she was the girl that he was sprinting the halls for.

"What the ruddin' Hell did ya do to her?!" He shouted loosing his temper.

Marcus looked up and growled in annoyance. "I'm taking her to the infirmary Wood." He grounded out, walking past Oliver he made his way down the hall to where the infirmary was.

"Ya didn't answer me question Flint." Oliver said walking quicker to match the Slytherin's pace. "What did ya do to her?" He felt queasy looking at the pale girl in Marcus' arms. He stepped in front of them and hefted Katie from his arms. "And I'll be carrying her to the infirmary you…dolt."

Rolling his eyes and grunting Marcus let Katie go when Oliver had her. "Well, now that you've finally managed to take care of your team Wood, I'll be leaving." He shrugged and shot Oliver a smirk and showed his hideous crooked teeth. "See you Gryffindorks on the pitch this Saturday." He turned around and quickly walked down the hall that he came from.

Turning to face the infirmary doors, Oliver pushed with his shoulder and shouted for Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

It was Saturday (the day of the big game) that it happened. Oliver Wood would later refer to it as _'The Incident.'_ It happened in slow motion for him. One minute she was up in the air, arms outstretched to catch the quaffle that seared past her finger-tips and then she was falling. Oliver was glued to the spot. He remembered hearing screams and George trying to catch her but it wasn't anyone from the Gryffindor team that caught her. A loud growl ripped through the Keeper's throat when he saw Marcus Flint grab one of Katie's arms and heft her onto his broom. Madam Hooch called a time out and both teams gathered around the middle of the pitch. 

Fred Weasley ripped Katie out of Marcus' arms and led her over to where the rest of the team were situated. Angelina and Alicia immediately had their arms wrapped around her and she was quickly wiping away the tears that fell onto her cheeks. Oliver came up behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders glaring at the Slytherin captain. Marcus glared back at him.

After making sure that Katie was fine and reminding everyone for what seemed like the seventh time that game the conducts and rules of Quidditch, the game resumed.

Minutes later, Harry Potter caught the snitch and won the game for them. Grinning happily, he grabbed Katie and swung her around.

He didn't not notice the petite blonde stare at the tall burly Slytherin captain when he walked by. He didn't miss the stare that the said tall burly Slytherin captain gave the petite blonde back.

* * *

Fast-forward two years later, it was in her fourth year that Oliver knew he lost her. Marcus Flint was back for yet another year (Oliver was incredibly furious when he found out that Flint had managed to get the Quidditch Final tickets and missed taking exams to go to the game). Katie had told them that she was going to the loo. She walked out of the compartment and he thought nothing of it…until the train came to a screeching halt and an eerily silence followed. Jumping out of his seat he was at the door of the compartment when a sudden chill and a nauseous feeling overcame him. 

It was over as soon as it began. He gathered himself together and shakily walked out the compartment leaving the other occupants to comfort each other. He found her near the loo. She wasn't alone. Terence Higgs and Cassius Warrington were around her and a head of black hair was situated on her lap. "He just fainted!" He heard her strangled cry, he walked faster. "We were…joking, or rather he was teasing me and then the coldness came and I had flashbacks and then he was on the floor. He wouldn't get up. I didn't know what to do."

Terence Higgs looked at the fourth year and shook his head; he turned to look at Cassius. "He said that he was going to the loo." He sighed. "No one knew that there were Dementors on the train."

"Dementors?!" Katie shrieked. "What would Dementors want with Hogwarts?"

Cassius snorted. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and guess who he's after? Your precious Golden Boy Potter."

"Katie!" Oliver called out finally reaching the group of teens.

She looked up at him with tears staining her cheeks. "It was awful Oliver." She whispered. Her hands were intertwined in the hair on her lap. Only when he pushed past Higgs did he finally realize with a sinking feeling who the hair belonged to. Marcus Flint was on the floor with his head in Katie's lap. He stirred and Katie immediately tapped him on the cheek. "Hey. Marcus?"

Oliver's heart plunged down to his stomach. _'Marcus,'_ He thought wildly, _'Since when was he Marcus and not Flint?'_

Marcus' eyes flew open and he tilted his head to see Katie. "Hey Bell," He croaked. "Nice skirt."

Terence sniggered, Cassius smirked, Katie let out a smile and Oliver fumed red. The two Slytherin's grabbed both Marcus' arms and pulled him up. They put both of Marcus' arms around their shoulders and pulled him down the hall to their own compartment. Marcus turned his head and winked at the blonde Gryffindor.

Oliver saw her blush and stared down at the floor. He wanted to rip his hair out and stomp his feet. At the same time something inside him broke. He watched as she raised herself up off of the floor, give him a dazzling smile and walk away from him towards the compartment that he had just come from.

He had a sinking feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that she walked away from him.

* * *

It was three months after Katie's incident with the cursed necklace that Oliver actually found out about it. It wasn't his fault that Puddlemere United had exhibition games all over the States. 

Walking through St. Mungo's with flowers in one hand and a big **'Get Well Soon'** card in the other hand. Really though, they never taught him what to get an ailing friend in school. After asking a nurse where Katie Bell's room was and signing about sixty autographs, he was making his way to her room. The door was ajar and he quietly pushed it open when the scene in front of him made him stop in his place.

Katie Bell was sleeping. She was as pale as the sheets that surrounded her. Her face looked sunken in and her body seemed frail. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Nothing changed. Katie was still sleeping and Marcus Flint was still gripping her hand and bent over from his chair, his head lying against the covers. Oliver had to admit that the position that the former Slytherin Quidditch captain was in looked extremely uncomfortable. Ignoring the constant ache that his heart made, he quietly placed the flowers on the desk beside her, that was immediately lost in the sea of other flowers and placed the card among the other numerous amounts of cards.

Quickly walking out of St. Mungo's it occurred to him that this time it was he who was walking away and not her.

The thought didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

He supposed that he was the only one out of their friends that wasn't surprised when he received the wedding invitation. 

_Marcus Artorius Flint_

_and_

_Katherine Isabella Bell_

_Request the honor of your presence at their wedding…_

He didn't read the rest. He flipped the invitation over and downed the rest of his whiskey. It was a year after the war had ended and people were still trying to recover from their losses.

Voldermort was finally dead. Hermione Granger was dead. Molly Weasley was dead. Two of his fellow United team-mates were dead. Draco Malfoy was dead. Lee Jordan was dead. Zacharias Smith was destroyed. Cho Chang was hardly recognizable.

Oliver Wood _wished_ he was dead.

_"I need to find him!" Katie cried, twisting out of Oliver's grasp. Tears blurred her vision and she pushed away from her long-time friend. "Oliver, let go!"_

_"He's not good enough for you!" Oliver shouted; spit spraying out of every word that came out of his mouth. He grabbed his ribs. He felt sick to his stomach looking at the dead bodies that littered the battlefield. "Do you even know whose side he's on Katie? He's a Slytherin. He's the scum of bloody earth!"_

_"He's on our side!" She screamed back at him. "You know nothing about him, Oliver."_

_"I know everything about him!" His voice was going hoarse and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He kept telling himself that it was from the smoke and the smell of the decaying bodies._

_"You know what you want to know Oliver." She twisted out of his arm violently, turned away and ran away from him. He kept watching her back until he finally spotted her jump into the arms of another man with jet black hair. Her back was still facing him._

_Angelina Johnson put her arm around him and engulfed him in a hug when he dropped to his knees and started to cry. He kept on telling himself it was because he knew so many people that died. In the back of his mind he knew that wasn't the case._

He had seen Katie numerous times in the past year. The last time he saw her was in Diagon Alley four days ago. She looked three months pregnant.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by three loud _'pops'_. Angelina, Fred and George Apparted into his flat. All three of them were screaming and all three of them were holding a green and silver wedding invitation.

"In his bloody house colors too." Angelina exclaimed.

Oliver looked around at the small group and frowned. He poured some more whiskey into his cup. "Where's Alicia?" He asked.

"With Terence-I'm-a-man-whore-Higgs." George growled.

Oliver swallowed his whiskey in one gulp.

* * *

He ended up going to the wedding anyways. Angelina and Alicia dragged him out of his flat by the ears. He squirmed in his seat and Fred elbowed him. He watched Alicia walk down the aisle with Terence Higgs. Next came Angelina who walked down the aisle with Katie's eldest brother Jackson. Pansy Parkinson walked down with Katie's other brother Nathaniel. Oliver looked at Fred. "What's that Parkinson bint doing here?" He whispered. 

Fred shrugged. "She's Flint's cousin."

"Bloody scary if you ask me." George interceded.

A woman in front of them twisted her head around and glared at them. "No one asked any of you, so shut your mouths." She hissed.

The three males looked at each other. "Pureblood." They muttered.

All heads turned when the door opened and Katie walked down the aisle with her father. Oliver swallowed hard. She looked radiant. Her stomach protruded and her smile was blinding. Her dress was long and white. Swirls of gold outlined the bottom of the dress. Two thick gold straps held it up. Her hair was naturally wavy and held up by a clip in the middle. She came to stand in front of her to-be husband.

He shut his eyes and bit his lip. Alicia had threatened him bodily harm if he even thought about speaking at all during the wedding. And even though she was a good five inches shorter then him, Alicia Spinnet knew hexes that Oliver shuddered to even think about.

He watched them kiss when it was over. He would have felt better if he knew that Marcus Flint was just using her. He would have felt better if he could have been able to say that he saw no feeling in the kiss. All of that would have been a lie. Their kiss was passionate and it…loving. He had to look away.

The wedding was over and everyone had left. He stayed seated in his seat, looking up at the altar. He looked at his trousers and noticed that they were blurry. Hastily he wiped at his eyes. He stood up and walked up the aisle. Rose petals crunched underneath his feet. Walking outside he was blinded by the sudden bright setting sky. Looking left and right he noticed that no one was around. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the sky and shook his head. "It's not fair." He whispered angrily.

Regardless of it all, Oliver Wood wasn't an idiot. He knew that Katie Bell would choose Marcus Flint sooner or later. He just never understood why.

* * *

So this one is a bit angsty. I know. It's been bugging me actually. Anyways, so again I'm sorry about not enabling the anonymous reviews. Jeez, I'm a ditz. 

Anybody watch So You Think You Can Dance? I totally love Hok. Honestly, he's adorable. Sara I think is my favorite girl. Lacey too. I love the song Dancing by Elisa and that was what I was listening too while writing this. Hence the angst. Anyways, hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated.

Truly

GoldSilver02


End file.
